


bLUE ツ NoMin

by D3V1LK1DS



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, jeno can draw, sad boy jeno, synthpop lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3V1LK1DS/pseuds/D3V1LK1DS
Summary: That one story that involves art, messages and synthpop.[NOMIN Fanfiction] © 2020, D3V1LK1DS
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Number:** R u there?

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Who are you?

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** I saw you drawing in the class

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** You are so talented dude!

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Thanks

  
  
  


**Jeno:** What's your name?

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Gotta go now

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Bye Jeno


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Number:** You were alone 

  
  
  


**Jeno:** And what's the matter?

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** No no

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** I mean

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** You were alone today

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** At the cafeteria

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Why?

  
  
  


**Jeno:** What do you mean why?

  
  
  


**Jeno:** I just like being alone

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Are you watching me?

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Nah

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** I just think your drawings are fucking amazing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Thanks

  
  
  


**Jeno:** But I can't belive you

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** You look like a bear too

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** And I've shouldn't say that

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Yeah

  
  
  


**Jeno:** That was hella strange


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Number:** Holly fuck bro

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** That drawing you made for the art class

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Was so fucking beautiful

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** You made me tear up

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** For real 

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Wait a sec

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Are you one of my classmates?

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Idk

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** MayyyyYYYyYyybe

  
  
  


**Jeno:** You definitely are

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Am I?

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Who knows?

  
  
  


**Jeno:** I should stop talking with a stranger 

  
  
  


**Jeno:** I'm almost sure you're one of the cheerleaders trying to mess with me

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Ew dude 

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** I'm a boy

  
  
  


**Jeno:** You're not one of the dumbass from Johnny's group aren't you?

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Bitch are you kidding me?

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Of course not!

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** I'd rather fuck a girl than hang out with that assholes

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Ur gay?

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Of course my dude I live in a rainbow

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Interesting


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown:** Do you stan EXO?

  
  
  


**Jeno:** I don't like k-pop

  
  
  


**Unknown:** Yeah

  
  
  


**Unknown:** I knew that

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Wtf

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Why did you ask me if I stan exo then?

  
  
  


**Unknown:** Idk

  
  
  


**Unknown:** I listen to the same type of music as you… But I just wanted to make sure

  
  
  


**Jeno:** And what kind of music do I listen to?

  
  
  


**Anônimo:** SyNthPoP⊹*.✫

  
  
  


**Unknown:** I found that when I saw a fanart of Elephant Castle

  
  


**Anônimo:** It was so cute that it had to be one of your drawings (*ᴗ͈ˬᴗ͈)⁾⁾⁾

  
  
  


**Jeno:** I'm scared… But thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown Number:** Jeno?

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** I saw you getting beaten up by Johnny today

  
  
  


**Jeno:** And you came here just to make me feel worse?

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Leave me alone

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** I just wanted to know if you're fine

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Did he hurt you a lot?

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Just let me rest

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Please

  
  
  


**Jeno:** I don't even know what kind of person you are

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** N

  
  
  


**Jeno:** ????

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** The first letter of my surname

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** It's "N"

  
  
  


**Jeno:** Oh

  
  
  


**Jeno:** I really don't wanna get beat up again to discover the other letters of your name

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Don't play with that Jeno

**Jeno:** Just saying

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** By the way

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** I wish your arms are fine

  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** Don't wanna be without your drawings

  
  
  
**Unknown Number:** Bye


End file.
